


ygo十万丨Dress与勇者

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: 补档女装十代预警





	ygo十万丨Dress与勇者

“…怎么穿成这样来…？”万丈目一打开门，沉默了两秒，“我不需要特殊服务，谢谢你，十代，但你不要进来。”  
“不是不是，万丈目你听我说。”十代一把拉住他的胳膊，因为知道万丈目不会真的给自己拦在外面，便推推搡搡地与他挤进屋里。  
“…你放开我，再这样我就…”万丈目甩开他，向后退着坐到床沿，别开眼抬手指着十代道。  
十代不好意思地摸摸脑袋，上前两步，几乎要顶到万丈目的膝盖，吸了口气认真地说：“你看我这样不好看吗？我可是一穿上就来找万丈目的哦，还想着会被夸——”  
“你这衣服哪来的？”万丈目打断他。  
“噢噢，是和明日香她们打赌输了，然后被要求——”  
“打牌输了？”万丈目双手撑在身后， 微微仰着身子嘲笑他，“真差劲啊十代，又输给别人了。”  
“是打赌啊，不是打牌。不过万丈目现在想与我打牌也可以，我…”十代摸摸兜，忽然想起刚刚随手把卡盒扔在外套上，换了衣服后就急着来找万丈目，于是扯了扯裙子，有点尴尬地说，“裙子好短哦万丈目，差点在你面前走光了。”  
“…所以说你这到底是谁的裙子，天上院君的？”他哼了一声，十代闻言盯着他因为仰着脑袋而稍稍露在衣领外的脖颈，眉毛动了动。  
“你别管是谁的了，来做点有意思的事。”十代侧坐在他腿上，手环住万丈目的肩，故意向他耳朵里吹气，“和决斗一样有趣的事，你现在可以想象我是蓝寮的女孩子，是明日香也可以哦。”  
他翘起的尾音像自带波浪线，上上下下地撩拨万丈目的底线。  
尽管这种事不是第一次做，但两人的关系仍然微妙。万丈目只觉得那是接二连三的意外——意外到与十代共处一室气氛就会变得奇怪，十代会偶尔贴过来摸他的手，或者把脑袋埋在他的肩头；只要他不甩开就会一直被抱着，有时候会加以玩笑的言语，甚至还有可能被亲在脸上。

万丈目闪电并不反感这种过于亲密的接触。  
在这方面他容易过度思考，因为缺乏情感经历而经常脸红，所以对十代贴过来的少年人的温热躯体毫无办法。他下意识地想拒绝十代，但青春期的食髓知味总在啃着被火燎后仅剩的理智。  
他轻飘飘的拒绝反而像半推半就的矜持邀请。  
十代一边与他接吻，手也悄悄摸进他衣服里，顺着温热的肌肤划过腰窝与蝴蝶骨、紧致的腹肌与分明的肋骨，最后点在乳尖上。  
万丈目的胸前很敏感，只是用指腹按揉就会让他在接吻中发出不清晰的鼻音。他半阖着眼，睫毛微颤，舌头与牙齿极度配合着十代的侵略，平时那副盛气凌人的架势连同外套一起，早被扔在一边了。  
十代也踩掉与他身上蓝寮女子制服颜色相去甚远的灰扑扑的红色的鞋子，不顾着万丈目沙哑的阻拦，爬到床上就解起他的腰带。万丈目浑身一震，惊慌地伸手制止他，像第一次做那样紧张地红了脸。刚刚贴得近没能看清，现在看他上衣被高高撩起，胸前白皙的肤色、浅褐色的乳晕与染了绯的耳垂形成强烈的视觉差，这些地方他全部都亲吻过；十代空空地咽了两下，感觉自己穿的短裙要被顶起来了。  
这说起来很丢人，但当他看到万丈目的裤子下面也微微鼓起时，立刻回过神来继续帮他褪下阻碍。万丈目这时候倒是没有言语，把头转到一边，像默许了他的对手在非决斗意义上的侵犯。   
十代趴在他腿间，从下至上地，先用手指捋，再伸出舌头，从饱胀的囊袋到布着青筋的柱身，他感到自己每向上一些万丈目的呼吸就更波动一分。他仔细地舔，像对待吃空的盘子，直到万丈目哼出声，揪着他头发催促他快点。  
因为这幅景致实在是奇妙。从万丈目的视角看过去，棕褐色脑袋的、穿着蓝寮女子裙装的家伙，正在尽力地抚慰自己勃起的性器。从龟头至根部都黏糊糊地挂上口水，在空气中微微发凉。他推了推十代的脑袋，在瞪了他一眼之后，就见这位身着女装的决斗者在他柱身上响亮地亲了一口，接着直起身子扯了扯制服，俯身过来与他接吻。  
他喜欢在做这种事时接吻，十代早就摸索出来他这种隐秘的偏好，所以每次都会不遗余力地与他交换唾液。

十代以往都会帮他口出来。这个念头一冒出来，万丈目就立即开始嫌弃自己竟然会有这种奇怪又肉麻的期待。十代的喉咙又热又潮湿，起初还会生疏地用牙齿磕碰到他，到后来已经能熟练地一边眼含笑意地望着他、一边吸到他不得不挺直了腰屏着气交出自己。  
他一想到这种事情就会不自觉地脸红，虽然只与十代做过，次数也不算多。在胡思乱想的间隔，他感受到十代正在用裙子下面同样鼓鼓囊囊的地方不断地磨蹭他。

十代隔着裙子与他相互摩擦，印着奇怪的英雄图案的四角内裤早在一进屋就被他脱掉了；手指也不安分地在他大腿内侧摸来摸去，还模拟出顶撞他的动作，脸上却是一副单纯的模样。万丈目一边红着脸一边暗骂自己不争气，又听十代说让他转过去。  
这种哄骗一般的命令自然得像拜托万丈目借给自己笔记一样，都是让他难以拒绝的请求。万丈目并没有什么喜好的体位，总觉得是十代的话，怎么样都无所谓——反正他总会把自己服侍舒服。少年人的欲望总是单纯又容易满足，万丈目跪在床单上，紧张地像是两人初次坦诚相见。  
“腿再张开一些，”十代一手握着性器，前端贴在臀缝比划着，装作苦恼地喋喋不休道，“穿裙子果然好不方便哦，这样我都快看不到了，找不准地方，万丈目还要骂我。”  
他装模作样地叹了口气。万丈目没出声，磨磨蹭蹭地将腿分得更大了，羞耻地趴跪在床单上；隔了一会见十代没动静，便认命地、慢吞吞地伸手到后面，摸索到十代的性器。碰到扶在柱身上的手时，万丈目应激性地缩了缩手指，又犹豫着掰开自己的身体。  
看他这样邀约，十代无声地弯了弯嘴角，他太熟悉万丈目的身体了，但还是想看他主动地、情不自禁地向着自己贴过来。  
万丈目并不讨厌做这种事，但他从不主动表达，顶多是在接吻时投入地不推开他，在唇齿较量间也从不肯认输——不如说这是他执拗的性格使然。  
“这样像不像明日香在抱你？”十代嘴上说着话，动作也没停滞，一下又一下地撞着万丈目，又深又用力。这句话一出口，就立刻感受到被对方吸得更紧了。  
“万丈目咬我好紧啊。”这样说着，他又握紧他的腰向自己这里带，“果然是当成明日香在干你吗？那我下次再去借个半指手套好了，给你更全套的体验。”  
万丈目被他顶得摇摇晃晃，脸埋在手臂中，咬着唇，把支离破碎的喘息堵在喉咙里。挡上视线后其他感官就格外的明显。虽然也不是很久没做，但今天的十代似乎格外的用力，无论是越来越出格的语言，还是发出清晰拍打声的、撞在他身上的胯骨。  
“闭嘴。”万丈目咬牙，“再说就滚出去。”  
“不喜欢吗？我懂了，果然还是最喜欢被游城十代抱吧——”十代停了停，稍微擦拭额前的汗水，又把湿漉漉的手抹在他的大腿上。  
万丈目模模糊糊地哼了一声，十代没听清，膝盖向前蹭了蹭，一边学着谁的语气念叨：“这里好白哦，可不能给别人看见，就算我是明日香也不可以哦万丈目君。”  
他隐约听见万丈目气息不稳，捂了嘴憋住声音，与平时不同。万丈目没再骂他，咬着牙不言语，又被十代顶撞到不情不愿地挤出些破碎的呜咽，到后来就明显地带了哽咽。  
十代这才后知后觉地停下动作，尽管每次做到后面，万丈目总会在喘息里带着几分哭腔，但这还是他们交往一年多以来万丈目第一次在做的时候掉眼泪，十代有点慌，惴惴地带着几分心虚和歉意，不知道是该继续做、就着眼泪直接飚上高潮，还是先退出来、想办法把他哄好了——万丈目平时在只有他们两个人的场合很好哄，只要在他脸上亲一口他就会脸红。  
奇怪的是，他发现万丈目状况外的泪水并没有浇灭他的火焰，反而像助燃剂一样让他更要昏了头。他把万丈目翻过来，殷勤地与他接吻。刚一啃上他的唇，万丈目眼泪掉地更快了，方才抓紧床单的手现在抬起来推他的肩，脸也向一旁侧过去，试图拒绝这个让他窒息的吻。  
十代心中一紧，连忙抬手给他擦眼泪，小声又无措地念着“对不起”。他垂着头，小心翼翼地亲吻万丈目的眼皮与发红的眼角，泪水滑进鬓发里，他便捧着万丈目的脸舔那道泪痕。  
这次万丈目倒没有再推开他了。十代悄悄去含住他微张的唇。  
“你这么想让我想象被别人干吗？”万丈目抬手捂住眼睛，好一会才平复了语气。  
“没有没有，”十代连忙说，一边试图拿开他覆在脸上的手，语气诚恳地道歉，“我的错，万丈目，是我过火了。”  
万丈目没出声地别开脸，胸口起伏，连一个埋怨意味的音节也懒得给他。  
“其实我…我是想听你说只想被我抱…”十代趴在他肩颈，讨好地蹭了蹭；又滑到左胸前，侧着脑袋听他的心跳，“虽然我知道万丈目肯定是这么想…但还是想听，所以就…”  
他弓着身子，万丈目的腿还大张着，就在他身侧；刚刚被他侵犯的地方还没有完全合拢。  
十代不由自主地瞟着刚刚被自己大举进犯的穴口，只是想想就觉得难以冷静。  
他想把万丈目的腿架在肩上、或让他主动缠住自己的腰，想顶得他连同这张大床一起摇晃起来，想听他断断续续的喘息与带着哭腔的呻吟，想被他抓着骂、听他说不行了慢一点。  
想听他说喜欢你。

没人会不喜欢万丈目准的高潮时的模样。游城十代也不止喜欢他高潮的模样。  
看他被自己穿着蓝寮女子制服干的时候那么敏感，十代心中在雀跃欢喜的同时又有些难言的酸涩。  
在他乖巧地含住万丈目的乳尖讨好他时，听见万丈目哑着嗓子骂了他一句。虽然罔顾他的意愿强硬地做到最后万丈目也不会和他绝交——他们甚至也许连分手都算不上，十代想。

“…你到底做不做，不做就给我滚出去。”万丈目哼了一声，烦躁地摸上十代毛茸茸的脑袋，刚刚被干得合不拢的腿向里并了并，抬起腿微颤着贴在他腰间。  
他果然也是做到一半停不下来的家伙。这样想着，十代立刻来了精神，深吸一口气，抬起他宿敌的细而白的大腿，凛然道：“现在是游城十代的回合，看好了，万丈目。”  
万丈目这次倒没再纠正他加上后缀的问题。在被十代正面进入时，他抓紧床单，紧张地绷着身子，不自觉地发出短促又压抑的呼声；而又一边盯着十代的性器移不开眼，从它堪堪进入一个顶端，到完全没入自己的身体中。他感觉自己似乎抓住了什么。  
十代一抬头发现万丈目正一眨不眨地看着自己进到他身体里，立刻有些得意，尾巴都要翘起来，将他的腿架在自己肩上道：“刚才就是它让万丈目掉眼泪的，喜不喜欢？”  
万丈目哼了一声没理他，他就动也不动，嘴上继续调笑道：“不过刚刚从后面进去，万丈目看不到呢，真可惜。下次给你录下来就好啦。”  
“…是万丈目先生，闭嘴。”  
“你下面的嘴可是咬得我很紧，闭不上呢。 ”十代侧过脑袋亲了亲万丈目的膝盖，“很快它就要含着我的精液，就像你没完全咽下时挂在嘴边的…”  
“你怎么废话这么多，不做就给我滚出去。”  
“这句话你已经说了好几次，难道还有谁在干你的时候安安静静的吗？”十代扬了扬眉毛，突然扣着他的腰向前顶了一下。他太清楚万丈目的敏感所在了，果然那些尚有一半含在万丈目口中的数落的词句就一下变了调，急促地收了尾。

十代撞地越发用力，手指几乎要陷进他的大腿，像把囊袋也要一起塞进去那样努力。万丈目一手抓紧床单，有一搭没一搭地看向他：直到现在他身上仍然套着那奇奇怪怪的女子制服，但还是越看越觉得他在自己身上的这副认真模样也很帅气，像决斗最后绝处逢生时露出的自信的笑那样无端地吸引他。  
越是盯着十代的脸，他就越感到不好意思，想把脸完完全全挡住，让他看不到自己失神的模样。而十代的动作也越来越快，眉头皱起大口大口地喘着气。室内在升温，不仅汗水从十代脸上滑落，就连一向耐热的万丈目先生也感觉自己身上起了一层的薄汗。  
他情不自禁地伸手去抓十代的脑袋，自己也费力地扬起上身，嘴唇与嘴唇磕在一起。他主动敲开十代咬紧的牙关，模模糊糊地对他说喜欢你。  
这种话在这样的契机讲出来是最不会让对方感到奇怪的。虽然对自己的决斗对手说“喜欢”这件事本身就不是万丈目闪电的风格。他确认十代应该是听不清的。  
但就算是猜也能从这几个简单又失真的音节里猜到。果然十代一顿，之后将他完全地压在床上，手也放开了他的大腿，转而牢牢地将他双手按在两侧，更加激烈地顶撞他身体深处最为敏感的那个小凸起。而一向风光又不愿与人特别亲近的万丈目准也头昏脑涨地、在与宿敌接吻到难以呼吸时，主动地夹紧他仍然身着女子制服的腰侧。  
短裙已经快要蹿到胸口，十代也全然不在意，似乎用尽全身的、两人未曾亲密相拥的时间里积攒下的全部力量抱紧他。  
万丈目脑中回想起十代平日与他吵闹的场景或贴近的脸，接着脑子便一片空白。   
十代也几乎同时射在他温暖的身体中，浑身虚脱了一样趴在万丈目身上，制服被汗水打得湿漉漉，他搂着万丈目的脑袋与他接吻。  
万丈目在他唇上尝到了汗水咸涩的味道，十代不停地亲吻他；从唾液中获得万丈目先生的能量后，又凑过去舔他的耳垂， 小声对他说：“真是一场愉快的决斗啊，万丈目。”  
他的宿敌气得伸手就要打他脑袋，又没剩什么力气，胳膊也抬不起来，只好不服气地哼了一声。

“一滴不剩地全部、全部都给你了哦，万丈目。”

fin.


End file.
